


Behind Emerald Doors

by Tc2011



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: F/F, Need more oz fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tc2011/pseuds/Tc2011
Summary: Ozma and Dorothy have let themselves get older, both unaware of all the things that would mean...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of this pair and more Oz fan fic in general. So I made it.

The princess sighed looking in the mirror. She and Dorothy had tired of still being young girls some time ago, and the enchantment on Oz let them grow as much as they wanted. So for the first time in a hundred years, birthdays meant something a whole lot more. It only took a few years for the changes to start, they had been so close as it already was that the pair hid liberty almost immediately. She giggled to herself, remembering how Ojo had followed them after he saw them filling out. He was a good friend and a silly boy. But she couldn't help but be drawn more to Dorothy.... beautiful Dorothy.

She had always been a lovely girl, but as the past few years ticked by she has blossomed in ways that made the lithe Ozma jealous. Ten years on and Dorothy had announced she was happy in her skin. And who wouldn't be? Ozma gently ran her hands over her small chest with a pout. Side to side with Dorothy she could almost imagine herself as Tip again her drives were so slight. Glinda had told her that it was an unfortunate thing with growing up. Not all grew up the same. It had been another year since Dorothy stopped, Ozma secretly kept aging. But alas it seemed like she was done.

She sighed and smoothed it the green silken gown she wore to bed, just as she heard a knock st the door to her bed chambers. "Ozma! Ozma its me Dorothy!"

Dorothy Gale had no idea what had lean her bare feet to her friend bedroom door, but they had and she knocked. It would be nice to talk a bit before bed with her friend. It was a good and peaceful time in Oz, so no great work was needed of the Empress, but the court was always full and Dorothy rarely was alone with Ozma. Long legged and slender Ozma, tall and dark, enchanting Ozma..

Dorothy shook her head as she felt her cheeks blush red, biting her lip as the reply came from inside. "Just a moment dear..."

Dorothy ran her hands over the simple blue nighty, sighing. She felt so overblown next to Ozma, she had stopped aging a year ago because she couldn't stand the though of her hips getting an inch wider, or her bust... busting any more gowns. She longed for the elegent body of her royal friend. Her cheeks were red again as Ozma opens the door with a smile. "Please please come in."

Ozma'/ voice lost some of the velvet charm she had when speaking with her subject when it was just the girls alone. It made Dorothy smile, everything about Ozma made Dorothy smile and when she smiled Ozma smiled. "Jes... today was a bit busy... not much a chance to just talk me'n you" Dorothy skipped in, barefeet soft of the green carpet as she plopped onto the large bed of the Queen.

"Tomorrow promised to be brief... no appointments.. no nothing. We can just spend a few hours holding court and then have the afternoon." Ozma knew her gold and green eyes were dancing over the vivacious form that sat of her bed. Honey blonde girls frames a lightly freckled face, though now they just dusted around her little nose. Wide blue eyes blinked up as plump lips tugged into a smile. Soft freckled shoulders have way to a smooth cream colored chest, which in the light material of the nightgown spilled a little around the edges. Dorothy had a slight tummy, that Ozma found adorable, and wide hips, and tantalizing thighs. Ozma felt a shudder, and hoped it went unnoticed.

Dorothy felt her cheeks heat up, as she looked at Ozma, dark green silk hugging her slender form. Her legs ran long, with toned muscles in her claves. Her hips were small but Dorothy just knew that her backside was a perfect heart shaped thing that almost made her mouth water. Though the silk she could see the princesses belly button, a cute little diver on the flat abdomens of the dark haired girl. Her skin was like a warm chestnut, or oak, and her hair was like a waterfall of night itself. "

Are you cold Ozma?" Dorothy pulled herself from the fantasy she could fell tugging st her brain with the taller girl seemed to shiver.

Curses, Ozma thought to herself. "A bit.... I'm to thin for my own good, like I'm all bones." Ozma wrapped her arms around herself and knelt on the bed beside her friend

Dorothy was shocked, and it showed on her face. Ozma had o let ever shown herself to be bubbling with self confidence, but the way her face hand fallen showed a sad truth. "Don't you say such an awful thing like that. I would give anything to look like you Ozma. It's better then being over stuffed like me..."

Now it was Ozma's turn for shook, "Dorothy... you aren't over stuffed, you're lovely... I'd much rather look like you then me... all that aging we did and I'm left with hardly any more then what I had when we started."

"Ozma... don't say that... you're the most beautiful thing in Oz"

The princess felt herself blush as she shook her head. "That's impossible Dorothy Gale... because you're here"

There was a moment of silence, both young women sporting a deep red blush. Finally Dorothy spoke up.

"Ozma... I..." She shook her head, no tip toeing Dorothy Gale. "Kiss me"

A brief second that felt like forever, Ozma stared at the girl, filling Dorothy with dread that she had made a mistake. But as she op ed her mouth again the half fairy girl had her, slender arms wrapping around her neck as she pulled her into a crushing searing kiss that they had both been craving for years.

Dorothy fell back onto the bed, pulling her compainon down ontop of her and leaning up into the kiss. Her hands shook as they ran down Ozma's slender, silk covered back, pulling her ever closer.

Ozma softly probed at the other young woman's plump lips, trembling softly with nerves. They both had limited experience with kisses past the chaste variety, and since you could count the living type of people they know that weren't old on one hand it wasn't hard to guess who might have been so 'lucky' as to share a kiss with either of two now wrapped around each other. Dorothy happily opened her mouth and let her tongue lift to twist and play with Ozma's as soon as it entered her mouth.

The room was quiet, soft sounds of moans and kisses the only thing to hear, the bed shifted slight as Ozma pressed her hips into Dorothy. They kissed just as long as their lungs would let them, pulling away finally to breathe. Lips red and swollen, both girls panted and smiles and laughed, not daring to pull away further then they needed too.

Finally the farmgirl spoke. "Mm.. you taste like a lightin' storm Ozma... ah like it" She smiled as she watch the princess turn a shade darker and giggle, covering her face. "Dorothy Gale... that was amazing..."

Now silence hung in the small Emerald chamber, before finally Ozma spoke again. "Stay with me tonight Dorothy? I'd like to sleep beside you..."

Dorothy nodded and bumped her nose affectionadly against Ozma's "Ah'll stay as long as you want me to Ozma..."


End file.
